


She's (Been) Forgotten

by Mademoiselle



Series: In Word and Deed [2]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mademoiselle/pseuds/Mademoiselle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She let's him go when she remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's (Been) Forgotten

She reaches for his hands without really thinking, because he's there, and they're friends. She tells herself it is simply this even as the gestures turn into caresses. She wraps both her hands around his, and she feels the calluses on his palm from leather reins and the ones on his thumb and forefinger from an expensive pen. She doesn't allow herself to remember how his hands (strong and hot) felt on her skin a long time ago.

 

_It was so long ago she's (been) forgotten._

 

_It was so wrong she's (been) forgotten._

 

She lets him go when she remembers.


End file.
